


Talk To Me While I'm In Your Mouth

by Renoteen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kinda hot, kinda sad, the doctor isn't in the right headspace, yaz is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renoteen/pseuds/Renoteen
Summary: Tensions between Yaz and the Doctor reach a point of no return. They are going through a difficult time and neither of them are being honest with each other. Things happen and an unspoken mutual agreement is made to avoid what they really need to talk about.-In summary this is a journey in healing, very unhealthily but that's life.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 16





	Talk To Me While I'm In Your Mouth

The team were back on Earth, Sheffield of course. The Doctor had explained the Tardis required some work and apparently that could only be done with the fam off of the ship. Graham and Ryan had chalked it up to health and safety and the Doctor’s overly protective nature but Yaz wasn’t so easily convinced. More dangerous things had happened in the Tardis and she’d always find the Time Lord tampering with it more than once causing some kind of accident. An endless list of things to put back together, more time to avoid questions. Ever since the Master, they’d all grown more curious of the woman the were travelling all of time and space with. Why didn’t they know things about her, basic things? Like who her other friends were, why she would sink into quiet periods or maybe even what her favourite colour is? The type of information you’d expect to know about someone who knew everything.

Reluctantly Yaz had left following about ten minutes after the boys, she’d tried to argue that she wanted to stay but the Doctor wouldn’t let her get a word in edge ways. Something about the extremely advanced science of Tardis anatomy, _anatomy?_ Yaz stored that nugget of information for another time. She practically slammed the door on her way out, she hadn’t meant to but her frustration had other ideas. You could hear the Tardis let out a sad whine, not of physical pain but of mental? Even she knew that the Doctor wasn’t okay and sympathised with the brunette over the whole situation. The unbearable tension that had been building between them was about to come to head.

-

Two days later and Yaz was back at work on patrol. Since she’d had so much time off her superior decided she should ease back in to the nine to five life, much to her disapproval. Too much free time to think, her mind always wandering to the Doctor tinkering in the Tardis. Did she think of Yaz when she wasn’t around? How hard would she be working? Walking along the canal path her thoughts were cut short by some youths smashing out a shop window, their laughs and the sound of glass shattering echoed down the street. She ran over cautiously, alerting them to her presence. They all pelted it in the opposite direction splitting up to escape. Yaz knew she wouldn’t be catching any of them, so she slowed her advance.

The shop had a hole in its front windows but luckily none of the products had been damaged. After checking out for a bit, examining the scene, she called it in. Deciding there wasn’t anything she could do since her boss told her to leave it to other officers, Yaz started walking back to the station, a short peaceful walk away. When she got back the office was completely empty, not an officer in sight. She glanced up to the clock, it was nine pm, a lot of calls happened at this time but Yaz was finished with her shift. Her feet hurt and her early morning workout had seriously stiffened her range of motion. She rubbed her neck in mild discomfort, noticing the note on her desk. It read ‘great work today Yazmin, meeting tomorrow at seven am’ she rolled her eyes. A meeting meant her probation was being extended not something she wanted at all, how could she prove herself with no cases?! Her head began pounding again, mainly because she woke up with it and hadn’t eaten from the nausea, headaches always had that effect on her.

She got changed in the locker room, taking her time being so tired and shut her locker back up. Her head feeling slightly dizzy bending over to slip on her vans. Walking down the hallway she paused hearing the alert on her phone. It was the Doctor, ‘are you at the station?’ Yaz looked at the screen confused, wasn’t the Doctor too busy to talk to her? She took a step forwards intending to exit through the front doors only round the corner, as she turned she slammed straight into someone she didn’t expect.

“Doctor!” Why on Earth was the Doctor traipsing through her workplace, especially if she didn’t know if Yaz was even there. The blonde was holding her arms up in fright, always so jumpy.

“Hi, Yaz…I’m just doing routine checks for your, uh…safety.” Realising how odd that sounds she thought of something else to say. “I’ve done the same for the boys as well, just doing my duty…all seems good here I’m gonna lea-“

Yaz grabbed her by the lapels pulling her backwards and opening up the locker room door, pushing the Doctor haphazardly inside. The blonde flying back into the bench in the centre of the room, her head narrowly missing a clothing hook. Yaz locked the door, resting her forehead against the cold metal for a while before turning and leaning against it. She looked up to the ceiling trying to find a solution for the problem she had now made worse.

What the Doctor hadn’t noticed was Yaz’s boss coming into the station with another officer. And Yaz’s brilliant brain, scrambled by her headache, had the horrible idea of hiding the Doctor in the one place that would raise suspicions more than any other she could’ve chosen. She internally cursed herself for her poor decision, ignoring the Doctors more than unimpressed expression. The blonde only realised the new company when she heard the light chatter coming from across the hall, her stance stiffening slightly still confused as to why Yaz wasn’t speaking.

Yaz then had the idea to text her boss saying the locker room door had broken during her shift and that she had called someone to come and fix it tomorrow, at least she had one good plan of action. Now onto getting the Doctor out without anyone seeing her, she could do without the gossip. She figured the window was too small for anyone to get through, not to mention the car park was on the other side of it. _How the hell am I going to get out of this?! Why is she staring at me!_ Yaz tried to stop herself from looking in the Doctor’s direction, her temperature was creeping up and the roughed up woman in front of her wasn’t helping at all. The way her hair had waved slightly drove Yaz insane.

“Yaz…uh are you okay?” An awkward tone spilled from the Doctor who was still trying to mask that she actually came just to see Yaz and not in a duty kind of way. She just wanted to be in her company even if she had been steering clear of conversations, knowing Yaz wasn’t one to forget or give in but she couldn’t ignore how agitated Yaz was.

“Are you kidding me? Like actually?” Her voice was communicating her anger, though her strangely calm looking face refused to give away just how pissed off she was. The Doctor’s brow furrowed, puzzled at the sharp response. She didn’t dare say another word, she may be an invincible alien but Yaz was more than capable of seeing through that silly description. “Because if you’re seriously asking me that then you have sorely misjudged our situation and I…” Yaz slowly released a shaky breath, attempting to compose herself before she shouted loud enough at her friend for her colleagues to hear. The Doctor cautiously readied a response, genuinely scared of what might happen. Also wondering why Yaz had worded her response like that, _‘our situation’. What does that mean?_

“You, uhm, you seem…stressed. Maybe letting it out might make you feel a bit better? I’m a good listener…I think…” Yaz clenched her jaw, “…right, yeah obviously not a good listener. I could tell you about how I deal with stress? I’m great at that I am…” Yaz screwed her eyes boring a death ray at the Doctor. “Okay, not great…probably bad?” Yaz held a hand up warning her to stop talking. _Right okay, rambling never goes down well._ She watched as Yaz shifted her weight onto her feet and walked to her, the brunette continuing her intense glare stopped in front of her. _Oh uhm okay, hello Yazmin._

Yaz grasped the lapels of the Doctor’s coat again coaxing her to stand, fondling the material between her thumb and index finger contemplating her next move. She leaned in, their noses almost touching, moving at the last second to the Doctor’s right side. Holding her mouth up to the blondes ear, letting a few confident breaths tickle the pale skin. The Doctor shivered under the sensation, very unsure what her friend was doing but not at all uncomfortable with the closeness. She heard Yaz take a big slow breath in and graze her cheek against the Doctor’s.

“And how could you help?” Her voice was low and sultry, her breath warm and chilling at the same time. The Doctor felt her hairs stand on edge, she fidgeted against Yaz. “By ignoring everyone’s advice…my advice?” Yaz whispered. “Being so reckless, dangerous with yourself.” She angled her head lower at the nape of the Doctor’s neck by her pulse point. “I love a bad girl me but you’ve gone too far.” The Doctor’s breathing hitched unexpectedly, this had gone from one extreme to another. She had no idea why Yaz was being so, so not Yaz. _I thought she was angry with me, this is…well this is nice though._

“Yaz.” The Doctor breathed back after a few seconds.

“No Doctor” Yaz’s answer was quick and sure. She didn’t want to hear anything from her, not now. Her frustration powering her actions, a building pressure in her core.

“Huh?” The Doctors eyes opened softly, she hadn’t realised she’d shut them. Yaz’s presence sent her mind into the clouds.

“You don’t get to play therapist, you have no regard for your health. I’ve been…worried about-“ Yaz sighed, her previous mood slipping back in wavering her newfound persona. “-look right now isn’t the time to hash this out yeah.”

“Okay, what do you want to do?” The blonde rested her head against Yaz’s shoulder, folding with whatever feeling was overcoming her. She really didn’t want to have that conversation anyway, and Yaz was making her stomach twist.

“Just me, you, here, alone.”

“Yeah.”

“Can you…” Yaz purred moving her head back a bit so she could look at the Doctor properly. Her eyes were mesmerising, they’d taken on a dark black colour and were blown out. She wondered if her eyes were the same. The Doctor’s eyes darted down at Yaz’s lips, seemingly unable to look away apart from back to the others gaze. She subconsciously licked her lower lip very obviously, finding her feet moving even closer to the other woman. She carefully lifted her hand to Yaz’s waist under her leather jacket. Squeezing a little testing her response before gripping harshly, enough to do what she wanted but not enough to hurt too much.

“Go on.” The Doctor flirted against her jaw.

“Touch me.” Yaz really needed the Doctor to do anything to her, those strong hands on her thighs or her tongue to make her forget her own name.

“What about your colleagues, we could be caught.” Teasing Yaz some more, she didn’t care about being caught right now, they were both losing strength to resist.

“Doctor…” Yaz pressed her hot forehead to the Doctor’s, her hold on her coat even tighter than before.

“Yeah.” The Doctor breathed in Yaz’s lush scent in filling her lungs. A second hand clutching Yaz's hips even harder.

“Shut up and fuck me.” A completely honest consent being passed in between them. Yaz was ready and waiting for the Doctor to do what Doctor’s do and judging by the blondes cocked eyebrow and aroused lip bite she’d gotten the message. The Doctor hesitated for a moment, maybe needing another push to cross this unspoken line. And gods did she want it, want her, want Yaz.

“Please Doctor.” And with one nod of affirmation the Doctor smirked darkly, knowing everything she was about to do, Yaz mirrored her looking her up and down her mouth parting enough to see her tongue pausing between her teeth. Oh was she ready for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be too much but lock down is doing things to me, help.
> 
> edit: I just realised how dirty the title sounded, it was a reference to being silenced by a kiss. I'm an idiot but i still like it so it stays for now.


End file.
